


7-second Stories

by DeandraAlleyan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandraAlleyan/pseuds/DeandraAlleyan
Summary: On Tumblr, chrmdpoet posted these 50 Dialogue Prompts, and mosylufanfic reblogged them.  I don’t usually participate in such things, and I’m sure there are fandom “rules” about how they are done, but…this is a rebellion.  I rebel!In some cases, I specify who the participants are in the conversation; in others, I don’t – imagine anyone you want for those.  Why “7 Seconds”?  Be…cause… it sounds good?  What’s life without a little alliteration?Also, if anyone wants to grab one of these to use in a story, feel free to do so.  I'm happy if it prompts someone to flesh out a story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is half of the 50 prompts. I'll post the remainder of them tomorrow as Chapter 2

**1\. “It’s really not that complicated.”**

“Okay, we have to figure out how we can deal with a couple of squads of stormtroopers. They’ll descend on us, and in that narrow hall we won’t have a lot of maneuvering room. We risk being trapped.”

With a sigh, she held up a hand to stop him from saying more. “It’s really not that complicated.”

“What do you mean?”

She held up a couple of grenades.

*****

**2\. “Close the door.”**

Bodhi opened the door to find Cassian on the doorstep.

He shifted awkwardly, then said, “Uh, sorry, but she doesn’t want to see you.”

“Just ask her to listen to me for two minutes. Please.”

Bodhi called over his shoulder, “Hey, Jyn, he—”

“Close the door.”

*****

**3\. “It’s three in the morning.”**

“What are you doing?”

He froze in place, looking incredibly guilty at being discovered. “Oh, uh, I was just making some cupcakes. Thought it would be a nice treat for the team.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

*****

**4\. “I should have told you a long time ago.”**

“What do you mean you don’t really like chilaquiles? We eat them at least once a week!”

She hunched her shoulders with embarrassment. “Uh, yeah, because you like it so much and I just…” She reached for his hand. “Sorry.” Her gaze met his and she added, “I should have told you a long time ago.”

*****

**5\. “Why are you helping me?”**

He rubbed his neck as he watched Jyn enthusiastically chop vegetables. They varied in sizes and shapes, though he supposed they’d taste well enough. Still, despite the enthusiasm, she didn’t really seem to be enjoying herself. It looked more like she was just hurrying to get through an unpleasant task.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked quietly.

She glanced over her shoulder briefly before continuing her work. “We don’t get enough time together, and by damn I’m going to make the most of every minute.”

*****

**6\. “You have to leave right now.”**

“You have to leave right now.”

“But I just got here!”

“General Draven is on his way here.”

“I have to leave right now.”

*****

**7\. “Just trust me.”**

“Just trust me.”

“Solo, the last time you said that, we got chased for hours by stormtroopers, through rain and mud. My confidence level in your trustworthiness is at an all-time low.”

*****

**8\. “I’ve been waiting a long time.”**

“Fine, you were right. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?”

K2 made a sound of satisfaction. “I’ve been waiting a long time.”

*****

**9\. “You’re in love with her.”**

“You’re in love with her.”

“Got that right! Ship like that doesn’t come along every day – it’s the fastest thing in the galaxy. Let’s get a closer look.”

*****

**10\. “Come here.”**

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“Does there have to be a reason for everything?”

“With you, there does. Why?”

*****

**11\. “We could get arrested for this.”**

“We could get arrested for this.”

“Not me. Droids don’t get arrested.”

“No, but they get melted down. Don’t be so smug.”

*****

**12\. “What are you thinking about?”**

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hot chocolate. With marshmallows in it.”

“Wow, way to kill the mood.”

*****

**13\. “I thought you were dead.”**

“I thought you were dead.”

“The next person who says that to me is going to have plenty of time to search for me – in the afterlife!”

*****

**14\. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”**

“Come on, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

He paused to stare pointedly at her, trying to restrain his amusement. “Not that big of a deal?”

“I was drunk! And that was three months ago!”

“Yeah, and you proposed to a Wookiee because he said your eyes were pretty.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

*****

**15\. “Was that supposed to hurt?”**

“Was that supposed to hurt?”

“Yes,” he said indignantly.

“Oh. Ow.”

*****

**16\. “I can explain.”**

“I can explain.”

“Yeah? Will it make any sense?”

*****

**17\. “Love is overrated.”**

“Love is overrated.”

“Not according to the Nielsens.”

_[For any non-US readers, the Nielsen ratings are a measure of TV show popularity in the US.]_

*****

**18\. “Watch me.”**

“It can’t be done.”

“Watch me.”

He smiled. “That’s my girl!”

*****

**19\. “I’ve missed this.”**

“I’ve missed this.”

“Being shot at and hunted down by Imperial forces?”

*****

**20\. “I don’t believe you.”**

“I don’t believe you.”

“I am pretty unbelievable, aren’t I?”

*****

**21\. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”**

“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

“Yeah. Luckily I am one.”

“Hey! I meant me!”

*****

**22\. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”**

“I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“Fine. I’ll beat one out of you.”

*****

**23\. “We have to be quiet.”**

“We have to be quiet.”

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who can’t stop laughing.”

*****

**24\. “You’re trembling.”**

“You’re trembling.”

“I swear, if you tell ANYONE that I have an irrational fear of tooka cats…”

*****

**25\. “I want an answer, goddammit!”**

“I want an answer, goddammit!”

“Fine. I can’t marry you because we’re already married.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final 25 prompts. mosylufanfic said I could do anything I want with these. Good thing, 'cos I did.

**26\. “It was you the whole time.”**

“It was you the whole time.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Captain. Who else is that sneaky and devilish?”

*****

**27\. “Tell me again.”**

She rubbed her forehead. “Tell me again.”

“You’re partnered with Solo because you’re the only one likely to survive him. And not murder him.”

*****

**28\. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”**

“This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“Because you’re clumsy?”

“Exactly.”

*****

**29\. “I’m not going anywhere.”**

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you here to deal with the AT-AT coming this direction.”

“Nevermind, let’s go.”

*****

**30\. “You don’t see me.”**

“You don’t see me.”

“If I don’t see you, then who am I talking to?”

“Your imaginary friend.”

“Ah. Of course.”

*****

**31\. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”**

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

“How is that possible? No one is stranger than me.”

*****

**32\. “You could have died.”**

“You could have died.”

She shrugged. “Could have. Probably should have. Didn’t.”

*****

**33\. “Prove it.”**

“Prove it.”

“Here?”

“No one’s around and it won’t take long. You claim you can touch the tip of your nose with your tongue – let’s see you prove it.”

He growled low in his throat, but after a few moments working his jaw, his tongue emerged, straining upward to make contact with his nose. He was practically cross-eyed in the effort.

“Good morning, General Solo, Sergeant Erso.”

“Good morning, Chancellor Mothma,” they chorused in unison.

Only one wore a wide grin.

*****

**34\. “I might never get another chance to say this.”**

“We may not make it out of this one alive. Maybe our luck has finally run out.”

She nodded. “I might never get another chance to say this.”

She hesitated, so he encouraged, “What?”

“You have a piece of food caught in your front teeth.”

*****

**35\. “Do you regret it?”**

“That was quite possibly the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done.”

She turned her head to look at him. “Do you regret it?”

“Nah. Let’s do it again!”

*****

**36\. “Tell me I’m wrong.”**

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Why don’t you ever support me?”

*****

**37\. “Lie to me then.”**

“Tell me we’re going to make it out of this and I’ll see Cassian again.”

“It wouldn’t be the truth.”

“Lie to me then.” She raised her blaster and charged into the fray.

*****

**38\. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”**

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“No, why? Will that get me out of having to do it.”

“Not a chance.”

*****

**39\. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”**

“We need to talk about what happened last night.”

“Nothing. Nothing happened last night.”

“Well, that much is true. But usually people don’t say that about their wedding night.”

*****

**40\. “I never stood a chance, did I?”**

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

“Not really. Still, it was cute that you thought you did.”

*****

**41\. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”**

“I feel like I can’t breathe.”

He sighed and looked pointedly at her. “That _isn’t_ the same thing as not wanting to inhale an unpleasant smell!”

*****

**42\. “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”**

“Well, look who’s here. Didn’t expect to see you in a place like this.”

“I’m only here to establish an alibi.”

“Shut up. I don’t want to know.”

*****

**43\. “Are you drunk?”**

“If I die, will you remarry?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not the point. Answer the question.”

*****

**44\. “I still remember the way you taste.”**

“I still remember the way you taste.”

“Remember it well, then. I’m not eating cookies before every kiss.”

*****

**45\. “How much of that did you hear?”**

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know I should pretend I didn’t hear any of it.”

*****

**46\. “What happens if I do this?”**

“What happens if I do this?”

“Before or after I smack you?”

*****

**47\. “Why are you whispering?”**

“Why are you whispering?”

“I don’t want to be overheard.”

“It’s working. I can’t hear half of what you’re saying.”

*****

**48\. “You make me want things I can’t have.”**

“You make me want things I can’t have.”

“Too bad. I’m still not sharing the last piece of cake.”

*****

**49\. “I don’t want to screw this up.”**

“I don’t want to screw this up.”

“As opposed to all the others you did screw up?”

*****

**50\. “People are staring.”**

“People are staring.”

“I told you not to wear that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end with the 50 Dialogue Prompts, but then an idea came to me and there isn’t anywhere to really stick this little snippet. This seemed the most appropriate venue.

**51\. “We are late, and it’s your fault.”**

Jyn glared up at the sneering Imp holding a blaster on her, forced to her knees. They all sneered; always so smug and pleased with themselves.

A KX Security Droid arrived and the man instructed, “Take her to the detention block and throw her in a cell. We’ll interrogate her later, after we’ve dealt with her rebel friends.”

The droid gazed down at the female prisoner for a moment, then said, “We are late, and it’s your fault.”

The Imp’s sneer slipped, replaced with confusion. “What the devil are you talking about? Once you’ve imprisoned her, report to maintenance for a diagnostic check on your systems.”

The KX turned it’s head slightly to focus on him. “I wasn’t talking to you.” Before the Imp could react, the droid smacked him hard on the top of the head, watching him collapse into an unconscious heap. “And I do not require a diagnostic check at this time.”

_[Not entirely original since it closely matches a scene on Scarif at the data vault, but here it is anyway.]_


End file.
